A Job Well Done
by Chaobaby95
Summary: Ash had ended in the room where Gary was having his presentation. Being under the table and facing right where his crotch is, Ash simply couldn't resist the temptations...


**Plot? What's a plot? **

**Anywho, this came up in my head when I was at work, as well as inspiration from another story, and I thought it would be quite pleasurable to share with you all. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Ash was bored.<p>

The reason being because he was stuck in an office building in Celadon waiting for his boyfriend to be done with his presentation. They had come to the town for two reasons; the presentation, obviously, and then to leave for Johto on the Magnet Train. Ash and Gary were going to go to Goldenrod for their one year anniversary. But it just so happens that their anniversary fell on Gary's, what he calls it, super important, life-changing presentation. It just so happens that this presentation could easily change the outlook of Pokémon evolution.

Woo-hoo. Ash really could care less. All he wanted to do was spend time with Gary, spend their day in the golden city, have dinner and then have mind-blowing sex.

Gary had made the presentation early enough so that their whole day wasn't ruined, but still, for Ash, he really didn't want to hang around. The brunette suggested that Ash hang around Saffron and all, but the raven-haired boy insisted that he could wait an hour and a half.

It's only been ten minutes since they arrived and Gary didn't even _start_ yet. Ash was forced to wait in the lobby because Gary knew that Ash would be tempted to walk around in an expensive looking office building and then break something or make a ruckus like starting a Pokémon battle with a secretary or something. Gary practically begged Ash to behave, and Ash scowled at him but nonetheless listened.

And now here he was, playing Candy Crush on his phone. He sighed dramatically but silent, and he looked up to observe the surroundings. There was no one in the lobby that he could talk to, and he couldn't damn well talk to the people working here. He was almost tempted to call Misty or Brock, but he knew that they couldn't stand talking to him for an hour and a half, or even less than that. Misty was still busy with her gym duties, and Brock was working his way to becoming a Pokémon doctor, so he was constantly unavailable.

He groaned even more in boredom, but as he shifted, he came to a realization – he had to go to the bathroom, and fast too.

'_Oh great…'_ Ash groaned again, wondering how he could survive this for so long. He looked around, there were no restrooms in the lobby, much to his luck. He saw a doorway close by that could possibly have a restroom, and he couldn't hold it in, so he'll just have to have a go at it. The person working up front was totally mesmerized by what she was doing on her phone, so thankfully she didn't see the raven-haired boy rush into that room.

In the room, there was a long, oval mahogany table, as well as a couple small desks and plants. There was another doorway and lucky for him, it was a restroom. He went as fast as he could dare try, washed his hands and left the restroom. It looked like he was going to be able to get out of the room without anyone noticing, that was, until the doorknob jiggled around.

Ash's heart skipped a beat and he held his breath. But he wasn't going to stand there like an idiot or won't even bother apologizing to the people saying he had to use the restroom; no, his instinct told him to go under the table.

Fortunately, it was short enough in height so that the people walking in wouldn't be able to see him unless they looked hard enough. To his relief, they were all chattering away about something and shaking hands and whatnot. He came to a conclusion that they were all going to have a meeting, and he hoped that it would be a short one. But then his heart jumped in his throat when he heard a voice – Gary's voice.

_**XX**_

His butt was getting sore after thirty minutes. Not only that, but his ears were really getting an earful of professors talking over each other, talking about Pokémon and evolution and habitats, and _oh god_ it was so boring. Ash only liked to battle and make friends with Pokémon, not learn about everything from breeding to the specifics of evolution. Gary's presentation only lasted about twenty minutes, and now they were talking about _every single subject_ that he mentioned. He could very well fall asleep if he wanted to, but there was just one thing holding him back.

The fact that Gary's crotch was right in front of him.

Of course he had to wear those tight black pants that showed off every curve of his legs and practically tightened around his pelvis area. Ash couldn't stop staring, just for the fact that he knew what lurks underneath and how it ravages him every night.

Gary was acting like a professional, talking right along with the others and simply blending in, and that only made Ash smirk because Gary was, deep inside, a wild animal that comes out when Ash wants it to.

He crawled closer to the pair of legs, and he was almost angry that they were clothed. But then he pulled his head out of the clouds and shook his head.

'_What am I doing…? This is important to Gary, I can't screw it up for him…but then again, it's our anniversary and I could surprise him and say it's part one of his gift. And then he could punish me later on…yeah.'_

Then Ash blinked twice at his own thoughts. He wondered when he became such a sex freak. But then again, he wasn't really complaining.

He kept weighing the pros and cons of giving Gary his "gift" and decided that Ash really could care less. Gary has the power to pull off a poker face, and Ash knew it. Plus, he had just about enough of the conversation they were having.

Ash roughly snuggled his face against Gary's crotch, and sniggered when he felt him jump a bit. He breathed hotly against the clothed area and snaked his hand up to it, pressing it lightly, and grinned in satisfaction when he felt it twitch. He used his one hand to unbutton the pants and then used his teeth to undo the zipper, and his heart leapt in joy when he saw that Gary was not wearing any underwear.

He pulled the semi-erection out, lightly touching every part of it, and realized then that Gary's legs were slightly trembling. Ash then placed his lips onto his member, doing the same thing as he was doing with his fingers, kissing _every single spot._ And he made sure to make every kiss slow and nicely wet. He stopped at the base and brought his tongue out, slowly licking it from the bottom to the slit of the now hardened member.

Ash heard Gary cough to cover up a moan, and one of the professors asked if he was okay.

"Ah…yeah, I just had something stuck in my throat, is all."

The raven-haired boy had to refrain from laughing. He continued his teasing, now sucking and lightly biting on spots Ash knew from the back of his hand that made him weak in the knees and speechless even. Gary had actually confessed to him that even though he didn't like to admit it, Ash had one _hell_ of a mouth and he knew how to work it. Doing something like this to Gary is also the only way that Ash could clearly hear him _beg_ for more and he loved it (specifically because it's usually the other way around.)

Even though Gary couldn't moan at a time like this, Ash imagined him anyway, moaning and groaning and _pleading _for more. The brunette would go delirious over Ash's actions, and the shorter boy praised that to no end.

Ash finished the teasing, well almost anyway, and wrapped his silky lips around the head, using his tongue to flick the slit. This action caused Gary's legs to tightly wrap around Ash's frame, pulling him in closer. Ash eventually put a stop to the teasing and starting bobbing his head up and down, Gary's pre cum making it easier to do so.

After several seconds of that, Ash felt Gary's hand rest on top of his soft hair, his fingers running through his spikes and then gripping onto them, helping Ash along the way. A couple minutes passed by, and during that time, he had performed many actions, from deep-throating to pulling it out completely and going back to teasing it, to everything else. Gary's erection was covered in saliva and pre cum, and it was flushed and throbbing. If Ash didn't know better, the brunette was going to release anytime soon.

Ash put his length back into his warm mouth, and very softly so no one could hear it, he moaned, causing vibrations to flow excitedly through Gary's member. Ash's ears perked up when the brunette let out an unexpected moan, but he quickly covered it up with a fake sneeze, and the shorter boy would've laughed, if it weren't for Gary gripping as hard as he could on his hair and pushed his head down on his erection as deep as he could go. He gripped onto Gary's knees as he felt the tip touch the back of his throat, making it hard to breathe.

"Bless you, you must be getting a cold or allergies. It's reasonable though, for the season changing," one of the professors said.

"Thank you, and yes, it's gotta be that," Gary replied, putting on his best poker face. Meanwhile, he finally released into Ash's hot mouth, not letting his head go until he finished, and when he let go, Ash pulled out completely with a thin line of saliva and cum between his lips and the tip of the erection, silently gasping. Ash licked his lips to break the connection and swallowed the rest. His heart was racing due to the past few seconds of what just happened, and his lips were swollen and his face furiously flushed.

"Well, Gary I think we've talked about everything. You had wonderful things to point out and I look forward to meeting with you in the future." During this time, Gary had quickly buttoned up his pants to stand up and shake hands with the professors. He said his thank yous and let the professors walk out first and waited for a bit before closing the door again.

"Oh, _Ash…_"

The black-haired boy's heart skipped a beat at the tone of his voice. He was clearly both frustrated and filled with lust. He withheld a huge grin as he crawled out from under the table. But then he was backed up into it when Gary stepped close to him, laying his hands on the table between Ash's body. The brunette looked into his big, brown eyes, shining with bliss.

"If you do that to me at a time like that one more time, I swear…"

Ash giggled like the devil child he was, "You can't say you didn't like it, though."

Gary put his tongue against his cheek whilst still smiling, "Maybe that's true," his thigh rubbed against Ash's crotch. "But I see you're still excited. Maybe I should return the favor."

Ash widened his eyes as his cheeks burned and his breathing quickened from the touch. "Here?"

The brunette rolled his eyes, "Yes. Where you just gave me a blowjob, remember? Nah, in fact maybe I'll call the professors back and then I can show them another presentation on how tables are convenient for punishment," Gary grinned with an evil glint in his emerald eyes. "And you can be evidence number one." He put his lips against the curve of Ash's neck and he ever so slightly nipped at the skin. Ash whimpered, and then Gary pushed him down on top of the table.

"But first, let's do a practice round, just to make sure we get every single detail right…"

* * *

><p><strong>Short but smutty :D I hope you guys liked this, please please review, I love seeing them and it gives me great happiness. (And yes, I am working on other stories, so watch out for more Palletshippy goodness from me!)<strong>


End file.
